Wish
by Sandslashed
Summary: I don't like writing summaries. Just, read the story, okay? Rated M for language and eventual adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sandslashed: Trying something a bit different this time, doing a story about the Johto Elite Four. Only, it starts waaaaaaay back. And I mean, waaaaaaaaaaaay back.**

 **...**

Some might say that the most interesting lives were the messed up ones. And, from what Alex could tell, that was absolutely correct.

He was only three years old, but he knew how to read. And he did read, a lot. He was reading full novels written for young adults. At the age of _three._

It wasn't like his mom didn't expect this. There were remnants of psychic power in her family, going back Arceus knows how far. The last person to be able to control anything was her great grandfather, so Alex's great grandfather.

Even though he would most likely grow up to become a powerful psychic, and he was able to read years ahead of when he should be able to, it was hard to say he was very smart.

He had trouble with speech and focus. Whenever he was given a task, he would either ignore it completely or start it and just forget. And he could hardly talk at all. He didn't know that he lived in the Sinnoh region, and he didn't know of Pokémon. Yet, he could still read perfectly fine.

We're getting off track.

Alex did know, however, how _boring_ his life was. In all of the books he read, the main character came from a messed up place or had a messed up family or at least _something,_ but he was plain. He had both a mother and a father, lived in Veilstone City, a perfectly normal place, and there was a low crime rate throughout the region.

Despite all this, he had a wild imagination. He aspired to be unique, and great. He knew one way to become different.

He would run away.

...

This was his plan. But he couldn't pull it off. His three year old legs could only take him so far at a time, and he did love his family.

But one day, he noticed his mother acting strange. The house got slightly darker every day, until it was hard to read if he was inside.

He heard her say things like "honey, why didn't you pay the bills?" and "where's all our money? It was in our bank account, and now it's gone!"

Finally, he heard his father say something back. He said "I'm leaving."

Alex didn't know exactly what it meant, but he saw how distressed it made his mother.

And while he couldn't ask what was going on, he figured it out eventually. His father took thr small car they owned, along with their money, and just left them there. Alex thought that he might come back, but that was six weeks ago, and he didn't.

The house was still dark, and Alex noticed a pile of papers building up by the front door. He read one, with only the word "Bill" on the front. He didn't know what it meant. He saw how his mother was getting sick, and her eyes were clearly sleep deprived.

After one more week of this, mother announced they were going on vacation. Alex didn't know what this meant, but he didn't care, as long as it base his mother happy.

They were going somewhere called "Johto," which apparently was pretty far away.

Without telling her son, she knew that they would not be going back to Sinnoh. It was her chance to start over new, make a new impression on the world.

Alex seemed to recognize people by their outside features. For example, he could easily tell who his parents were since his mom had purple hair, and his dad had greenish blue hair. He took after his mom, with his hair already a beautiful lilac color.

They were staying in a cheap apartment during their, "vacation," on the bottom floor. They spent a lot of time outside together. His mother tried to help him with his speech problem, as she couldn't afford a therapist, but it was no use. It wasn't getting any better.

After they had been in Johto for about three weeks, he came back. Alex's father found them when they were outside, both reading different books under a tree. His mother was the first to see him, with his duo of Houndoom behind him. In addition to the frightening pokémon, there were four men, all wearing uniforms.

"Run," she whispered to Alex, putting him on his feet. It was a simple command, yet one he didn't understand. "Alex, I need you to go...you need to go far away from here. Run south...it'll lead you to a new beginning. A new start for you. Go, now. Hurry!"

By the end of her sentence, she was up to, and the Houndoom were close. Alex began to run in the direction she pointed, although, he was only three, and wouldn't be able to make it very far.

Mother saw this, and she hoped that she would be able to stall them. In addition to one of the scariest, Houndoom was one of the first Pokémon Alex had ever seen. As he continued his run through the tall grass, dipping in between trees and jumping over ledges, his legs gave out. He saw the Houndoom close in on him, one slightly ahead of the other.

These two pokémon were merciless. Without warning, one attacked. It cut him across the eye, opening up the skin and causing a heavy blood flow. The cut went from slightly below his left eye, up and across his nose, all the way to his right eyebrow. He vision was blurring, and he could tell that he was crying. He shut his eyes, laying down on the ground in front of the dark pokémon. He heard the footsteps of father, and his four allies.

Even with his damaged eyes snapper shut, he sensed a bright light. A Pokémon appeared, one that he could not see. Suddenly, as though he had been teleported away, he felt that he was somewhere else. And it was quiet, and dark. He opened his eyes. It caused him pain to do so, but he would get over it quick. He looked at the nearest building.

"Goldenrod Home for Boys."

He knew exactly what it meant. And he knew it, because it happened so many times in all of the books he read. He would go in, to live an extraordinary life. He would be different from everyone around him. He would be great.

He walked through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandslashed: Honestly, I have no idea what to say here, so, here ya go.**

 **...**

Extremely quickly after he walked through those doors, he wished he didn't.

His speech setback was a huge problem, as he couldn't say his own name. It didn't take him long to forget it.

He wasn't quite a baby, but he wasn't old enough to do much of anything. Three years old was an odd age to leave a child here, for they usually came just weeks after birth or around the age of six or seven.

It wasn't long before the other boys started picking on him. And, obviously, he had no way to retaliate against them. Everyone just called him "dork," or "loser," not knowing his name. By his fourth birthday, which was a couple of weeks after his arrival, he forgot his name. Hell, he didn't even know it was his own birthday.

After he realized that he wasn't going to learn to talk by doing nothing, he started practicing on his own. Late at night, after everyone else went to bed, he would get out books he found just laying around and quietly, almost silently, sound out each letter until he was able to form small sentences.

It was hard for him to say that he was 'proud' of himself, as most kids learned this years prior. But, he did it nonetheless, and all by himself.

If someone were to say, "Alex,"he wouldn't know what it meant. The memory of his name was long gone by now, and he had no idea.

He could see through the windows into the nursery, where a few tween boys and adult women worked.

Be walked in without permission, and went to one of the older boys who wasn't busy. He seemed nice, at least.

"Please...name?"

"Uh...what?" replied the boy. He looked as confused as a Psyduck.

"What is...name!" yelled Alex, though, that was hardly his name anymore.

"What's my name? My name is Jay," he said, looking at the little boy. It only seemed to make him more frustrated, but Jay didn't know what he wanted.

"What's... _my_ name?"

"What's _your_ name? I don't know what your name is. Why don't you tell me?"

Jay's face drooped as he came to a realization. "Oh...you don't have a name, do you?"

The little boy shook his head, an eager look in his functioning eye.

"Well...I'll call you Will." replied Jay. And he had never seen such a happy child with such a damaged life.

...

Now that Will had a name, he was beginning to feel better. It was a simple name, yet he felt like it expressed him. Not to mention, it was easy to say.

The Goldenrod Home for Boys was a pretty crowded place, but you wouldn't have to get to know _everyone._ In fact, most people only talked to around nine or ten other boys, and didn't see anyone else. There were many small rooms, but due to today's society, they would have to fit up to twelve kids per room. These weren't rooms you got to choose, either. You got stuck with who you gotgot stuck with, and that was that. Luckily for Will, Jay was one of his roommates, as the boy who used to sleep in the bunk bed above Jay was adopted. Or, he was at least staying at a family's house, and they would decide if they wanted to adopt him or not.

Jay was thirteen years old. Each room was filled with boys of all ages, and Jay was the second oldest in their room, next to a sixteen year old called Tyler. Will was the youngest, but there was another four year old, just a few months older, named Max. Max was good friends with two five year olds, Gordon and Rory, who were identical twins. Connor was ten, and Russell was eight. There was a quiet boy named Isaiah who was ten as well. The last person was Melvyn, who appeared to be the meanest of the group. He was eleven.

Tyler said that he had a little brother and an older brother, ages nine and twenty respectively. Since he was sixteen, he would only have a couple of years left anyways, but he said his older brother wanted to take him and his little brother, Gianno, into his care. Other than that, he was friendly, cooperative, and nice to the younger boys.

Jay is next. He was easily the loudest boy in the room, but, like Tyler, who was his good friend, he was very outgoing and had a great personality. He did have a record of getting into trouble, and his grades weren't the best.

Melvyn was quite a bully, but only to boys younger than him. He knows how strong he is, and uses that so he won't get in trouble. He didn't admit to being a bully in front of Tyler and Jay, but Will could see right through him.

Isaiah didn't say anything at all to Will, and was reading a book on his top bunk bed. When he did speak (Will heard him say a few things to Jay), he was extremely quiet, and Jay told Will that he was really shy.

Connor was the sports kid of their room. He owned a soccer ball, which he found outside when he was six, and played with every since. He's very athletic and could outrun everyone, at least everyone in the room.

Russell was a chubby kid, but very kind and always willing to share with others. It was almost like he didn't want anyone to feel left out, but everyone who ever entered the Goldenrod Home for Boys felt left out. Left out of a family.

Gordon was shy like Isaiah, but still managed to say a few words to Will. He liked art, and music. He had the bunk next to Will and Jay's, and he heard him humming before bed one night.

Now, Rory was the complete opposite of his twin. While Gordon was quiet, Rory was loud (not as loud as Jay), and he loved sports while Gordon loved art and music. Rory is friends with Connor for that reason.

Last is Max. Max was the definition of a good kid. He had high grades, was an absolute teacher's pet, and would do everything he could to avoid getting in trouble.

Most of this was told to Will by Jay, who immediatly took on a big brother roll to the younger kid. Jay did say another thing though. "For a long time, our room hadn't changed. But I like you. So I'll make sure Melvyn doesn't get to you. By the way, you shouldn't get your hopes up for being adopted. I don't want to sound mean, but it almost never happens."

Jay did seem, to Will, like a big brother. Will always wished he had a sibling, and if this was the closest he would get, it was okay. Jay was nice, and he liked most of the other boys in his room (besides Melvyn). He decided, once he was settled in, things would be alright. He would make everything alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandslashed: Somehow, I posted chapters 1 and 2 in the same night. I'm suddenly motivates to write crap. So, here goes!**

 **Disclaimer: what do you think**

 **...**

Will was happy with how things were turning around. He quickly became friends with Max, Gordon, Rory, Russell, Tyler, Connor, and even Isaiah. Melvyn preferred to keep his distance, but Will knew he was safe as long as Jay or Tyler was around.

Despite all this, he felt something was just...missing. And it was an indescribable feeling. Twice a day, the boys would get let outside for around an hour. It would always be two rooms at a time, so he got to see some other people as well.

It wasn't long before he met the girl.

It was about half a year after he walked in the doors. They were outside, his room and another room, and he heard laughter in the forest.

Now, most of the people who worked at the Goldenrod Home for Boys either couldn't find a different job or were too lazy to. So they didn't care too much about what the kids did. This is how Will snuck into the forest.

By now, everyone in his room knew about his speech, and he was being helped by Tyler and Jay. He has improved greatly- he's able to say full sentences, and even getting a little ahead of kids his age.

When he got in the forest, he didn't really see much of anything- just trees, trees, and more trees. Until he walked a bit further and saw a small clearing. There was a girl there- long, silvery hair, wearing a yellow shirt and jean shorts. She had a Pokémon with her- not that Will knew that- and she was playing with it.

Will wondered what the little brown creature was. Since he was kept indoors for most of his life, the only time he ever touched a Pokémon was when the Houndoom owned by his father scratched his eyes up.

He didn't know if he should speak up. While he could talk fine now, he didn't want to startle her, although she looked rather tough. He hadn't talked to a female besides his teacher or Miss Anderson (the owner) for a few months.

He didn't have to worry about speaking. Will accidentally stepped on a small branch, causing it to snap in half. The girl slowly turned toward him, with a rather interesting look in her eyes.

She walked slightly towards him, the little pokémon following.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Will didn't know if he should've ran, but he didn't. He was clinging onto a tree branch like a kid his age would their parent's legs.

"Will," he said, not sure if he should say anything else.

"Will, huh? I'm Karen," she replied. She looked to be around two or three years older than Will, so six or seven. Her long hair went all the way down her back, and her silvery blue eyes were intriguing. He also noticed a part of her ear missing. At the top, it looked like it had been cut off. It was jagged and red.

"Karen...hello, Karen. It's...uh, nice to meet you." He didn't know what else he could, or should, say.

She didn't seem to mind his stuttering. "Oh, this is Eevee!" She gestured to the small, brown creature rubbing up against her leg.

It looked up at him. It made him sort of...nervous, to see that pokémon, although it was very cute. For some unknown reason, his mom didn't want him to be around pokémon. He did read about them in many books though. A lot of times, pokémon were partners to people on adventures or quests.

Eevee walked towards him. It, like its partner, had a damaged ear. There was a patch of blood and it was deeply cut. It didn't look like it was in any pain, though.

The little creature encouraged Will to pet him, and he did want to. But he wanted to talk to Karen first.

"Eevee's ear...it's...it's damaged! Like yours!"

"Yeah...actually, that's how we became partners. When we first met, we both noticed it, and decided to become friends. We haven't been seperated since," she said. "By the way, what's wrong with your eye?"

"Oh, this? Well..." He didn't want to tell her what really happened. It would make her think he was scared of Pokémon, or something. It would make him look weak. And that was the last thing he needed. "I tripped. And fell. On a branch, and it snapped on my face."

"Oh? It looks like you got in a fight, or something. Or you were attacked."

He wasn't going to tell her.

"Yeah, well, how did your ear get cut off? Instead of two ears, you have an ear and a half."

"Heh. My parents split a few years ago...and my mom gets a new boyfriend every few months. Some of them are okay, but I hate most of them. And they hate me right back. There was a particularly bad one once. One time, my mom was out doing grocery shopping, and he threatened me. As I was running up the stairs, he threw the knife. It could've been much worse than it was. I still had to go to the hospital, but not until my mom was back, and it was already really bad by then. That boyfriend left us. The one she has now, she's calling him her "fiancé," but I don't know how that's any different. I like him though. He gives Eevee treats a lot."

"Wow...I'm...I'm really sorry...about your parents splitting and all..." Will had never been told something so deep by anyone. Naturally, he had no idea how to react.

"It's okay. I hardly remember my dad, it was so long ago. I don't think I really liked him that much anyway."

"Hey...um...can I pet Eevee?" He didn't think he was asking for _too_ much; he wanted to become closer to pokémon. He wanted to have his own partner, like the characters in the books.

"Of course! He likes being pet on the head and belly, by the way."

As soon as Will began petting him on the head, it was purring and it rolled over on its back. He rubbed its belly until it looked like it was about to fall asleep.

"I guess I better get going," Will stated after a while. He had been out for quite a bit of time, but no one cane looking for him yet.

"Are your parents waiting for you?" asked Karen.

"Uh...yeah, they are. We're going somewhere later, and I don't want them to worry." He didn't want to tell her that he didn't have parents, either. He wanted to be tough, like she was.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back soon."

And with that, he went back inside.


End file.
